Baby Luigi's Bad Birthday
by Funky Kong
Summary: It is Baby Luigi's birthday, and his mom and dad invite, his Aunt, Uncle and cousins. Funky Kong comes and causes trouble for Baby Luigi. He had a bad birthday.


**Bad Birthday for Baby Luigi**

The day before Baby Luigi's birthday, his Dad and Mom, Luigi and Daisy were making plans for Baby Luigi's birthday. Since Uncle Mario, Aunt Peach and the two cousins, Baby Mario and Baby Peach didn't live very far, they invited them to come over to their place so they could all celebrate Baby Luigi's birthday.

Baby Luigi couldn't wait till his birthday the next day. The Dad and Mom, Luigi and Daisy called Baby Luigi down so they could tell him something. Baby Luigi came down to see what they wanted.

"What is it" Baby Luigi said to his Mom and Dad.

"Your Uncle Mario, your Aunt peach, and your cousins, Baby Mario and Baby Peach are coming over for your birthday because they don't live very far away" Luigi said.

Baby Luigi turned to go back up. He was so mad about the guests coming to the birthday. He never liked them because they were always so aggravating and so boring. He went to bed and couldn't sleep till 1:00 in the morning. He was so mad, and was not even exited anymore.

When he finally went to sleep, Funky Kong snuck in after everybody was asleep. He ate all the cake and opened all the presents. He left the present wrappers all over the place, but the presents, he didn't like. So he broke them, and left them for everyone to see.

After Funkey Kong left, after steeling all night, Luigi and Daisy got up early to get the cake, and presents out, to put them on the table, for when Baby Luigi woke up. But when they got to the party room, they couldn't believe what they had saw.

All the cake was eaten, all the presents were opened, and some of them were even broken.

"What happened" they said.

They were worried that Baby Luigi would be very mad, and were not so happy about what happened to all of their work.

Soon Baby Luigi woke up and, was not as excited as he would of bin if the guests were not coming over.

"Baby Luigi" Luigi and Daisy called.

Baby Luigi didn't call back because he wasn't happy.

"Baby Luigi" they said the second time.

"What is it, Mom and Dad?" Baby Luigi said.

"Please come here" Luigi and Daisy said.

Baby Luigi thought it was the guest, and that he had to go say "hi" to them. When he got down, he was surprised that he didn't see them there yet.

"Baby Luigi, you're not going be very happy about this, but we are going to have to tell you sooner or later. Come over here and see what happened." Daisy said.

"Who did all this?" Baby Luigi yelled at the top of his lungs.

" We are so sorry about what happened. We have no idea who did it, but we will try to make it up to you." Luigi said.

"Fine then. If you want to make it up to me, then tell those un-welcome loser guests to stay at their depressing house, and leave us alone! I want to start again tomorrow, and leave those losers at their ugly place!" Baby Luigi said.

"No! Don't you ever say that about them again!" Luigi said.

Just then a car honked outside of the house.

"What could be worse?" Baby Luigi said to himself in his head?

The door nocked, and Luigi and Daisy opened the door.

"Hello please comes in." Luigi and Daisy said to the guests.

Mario and Peach sat down with Luigi and Daisy. Baby Mario went to Baby Luigi's room and Baby Peach went to Baby Daisy's room.

"Now you are not going to be happy about what happened this morning." Luigi said to Mario and Peach.

"What happened?" Peach and Mario said.

"Well the birthday did not work out at all." Luigi and Daisy said. "Someone stole all of Baby Luigi's cake and presents. Some of them are left out broken, but we have no idea who did it"

"Well then what are we supposed to do now?"

"Well, we are starting again tomorrow, so you can spend the night over here if you want."

"Yes, we would love to do that, but where will we sleep?" said Mario and Peach.

"Oh, you can sleep in Baby Luigi's room. We have a spare bed in his room."

"OK." Said Mario and Peach.

The night came and everyone had to go to bed. Luigi and Daisy went to tell Baby Luigi that they were going to spend the night in his room. Luigi, Daisy, Mario and Peach all went up to Baby Luigi's room.

"The guests are sleeping in your room tonight. Baby Mario is sleeping on the top bunk. The others, besides Baby Peach, are sleeping in the spare bed" Luigi and Daisy said to Baby Luigi.

Baby Luigi always slept on the top part of his bed, and didn't want to sleep on the bottom.

"Why can't Baby Mario sleep on the bottom part?" He said.

"Because, Baby Mario likes the top part better than the low part." Luigi and Daisy said.

"Ok" Baby Luigi said to them but was very mad but had to hide it.

It was time to go to bed and everyone was tired except Baby Luigi. Mario was talking to himself in his sleep and snoring all night. Peach was walking around the room in her sleep, and for no reason. In her sleep she worked her way over to Baby Luigi's bed and started moving him around.

Baby Mario couldn't cause any trouble because he was at the top of the bed. But Mario and Peach were so aggravating, that Baby Luigi couldn't take it anymore. Baby Luigi couldn't sleep with peach moving him around, that he had to sleep on the floor. So he did.

When he got on the floor, Mario fell out of his bed, and on to the floor next to Baby Luigi.

"As if Peach wasn't bad enough!" Baby Luigi didn't sleep all night and was so mad.

That night, again Funky Kong was about to do the same thing he did the night before. But since Baby Luigi was not asleep, he could hear someone making noise. Baby Luigi new right away that it was probably the same thing that stole everything, the night before.

Baby Luigi went down and saw Funky Kong steeling everything again.

"Put those back right now! You are not getting away with it this time, or you are going to court! Now get out or I'm going to tell." Baby Luigi said to Funky Kong.

Funky Kong ran away and didn't come back that night.

"Good thing I caught that stupid thief this time, and he didn't get a chance to steel either." Baby Luigi said.

The next day came and Baby Luigi woke. Baby Luigi got some sleep that morning.

"Baby Luigi it's time for the party" Luigi and Daisy called.

Baby Luigi was so worn out from everything, that he got over the fact that the guests were at his place. Baby Luigi went down and had the cake.

"Time for the presents. This one is from Baby Mario." said Luigi.

"This one is from Baby Peach." said Daisy.

Baby Luigi opened them and hated both of them but didn't say anything.

"Here you go, Baby Luigi. This one is from me Uncle Mario." Mario said. "Oh, well at least he always gives me good presents." Baby Luigi said.

Right before he could open it, Funky Kong opened the door and came back for some more cake and presents. He took them without even trying to sneak them. Baby Luigi was not going to deal with it this time. He jumped on Funky Kong and beat him till he was knocked out. He took everything back.

"That was close." He said.

Baby Luigi put them back on the table, but then Donkey Kong ran in. He took them fast, and ran out as fast as he could, for Funky Kong and him. Baby Luigi gave up and said.

"I hate this day so much!"

The next day, he beat Donkey Kong and Funky Kong till they were knocked out and this time he tide them up and put them in a monkey cage.

When it was their birthdays, Baby Luigi did the same thing to them, that they did to him.

"How do you like that?" Said Baby Luigi. He was still made about his birthday, but was so glad to get them back.


End file.
